There's a Light
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: When Courtney is forced to get over Duncan, it takes her a lot longer than excepted and forces an old friend to step in and help out. Dedicated to Totally Calm.


**There's a Light.**

**Summery:**** When Courtney is forced to get over Duncan, it takes her a lot longer than excepted and forces an old friend to step in and help out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Total Drama.**

**A Note:**** Well…I'm back with the One-Shots after a short break again…and I have to admit…for some reason I really struggled with this one!**

**It was for Totally Calm who asked for a Bridgette/Courtney One-Shot. It should be fairly easy right? Wrong!**

**For some reason I found myself throwing ideas away after finally deciding that they weren't good enough to be a One-Shot, a few ideas that I chucked away were Bridgette and Courtney sitting in a café and talking about their men…it was a good idea but the whole thing was too small to be a One-Shot. A few more ideas went by when finally, I struck gold!**

**This idea that I have now seems perfect, it hits home on the Bridgette and Courtney's friendship…well in my eyes it does.**

**This was mainly inspired once again by Glee, they released the songs for the new episode yesterday and once I heard Lea Michele and Dianna Agron sing 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty', I knew I had this One-Shot sussed!**

**And also a clip from Total Drama World Tour inspired this too, it's a polish clip I saw online of most Total Drama couples (Excluding Geoff and Bridgette…what the hell?) Being all cute, and Courtney looking on in disgust and Gwen and Duncan and starts taunting them…until she gets a flip flop thrown at her head by Duncan.**

**Also, any readers from the UK here? Did you know that Total Drama Action has started in the UK? I didn't! Not until today! I was so angry when I came home from work and saw that it was half way through the series and on one of my favourite episodes (The second Aftermath…you know, when Geoff becomes a jerk! Love that one!) I need to keep track on them…especially the third Aftermath because that is my all time favourite!**

**AND A NOTE FOR ALL PREDATOR AND PREY & KEEPING IT TOGETHER FANS! I may have a sequel planned…it all depends of how World Tour ends in Canada, it just depends if they do a World Tour special like the rumours have been flying around, you'll have to wait and see!**

**Anyway, on with the story! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>Courtney was sat in the middle of her hotel room in Hawaii; she was in utter silence aside from the few sniffs that she let out every now and then.<p>

She was crying, crying out of frustration more than anything. About the fact how something that she had once loved had been taken away from her, all too cruelly.

That love was for a boy, Duncan. She had never felt a love like this, until he came alone and charmed her, it was fate that they met and fell in love, Courtney had known it all along. Sadly, on the other had, Duncan did not feel that at all.

He cheated on her with Gwen, it was an accidental kiss that spiralled out of control, it could have been easily resolved, if it weren't for the fact that Duncan and Gwen had been infatuated by each other for months and that day when they were reunited in the bathroom confessional sent them both into a haze, and this dark, dangerous love took over and pulled them both in.

Then Duncan realized that the person that he would rather be with, was Gwen. She was different to Courtney, she was edgy, chilled. A lot of the things that Courtney rarely was.

Their break-up was messy, they were both two strong characters so this was bound to be a war between the two, Courtney refused to back down, she wanted them both to pay for what they did…however it didn't work well, partly because she was still madly in love with Duncan, and no matter how hard she tried to break him apart, it hurt her hard.

So, after the last Aftermath episode had aired, she saw most of the loved up Total Drama couples on the beach, including the dreaded 'Gwuncan'. Emotions ran high and soon took over her, she started tearing them apart to her best ability, but it all went bad on her part when Duncan had decided he'd had enough of her and threw one of his flip flops at Courtney, and then proceeded to go back and make out with Gwen.

Courtney stormed back to her room and stayed there for a day or two, she lost count, she was humiliated, miserable, everything that she told herself she would never feel about this break-up was running through her mind.

It was the afternoon in Hawaii now, and Courtney hadn't moved from her room, her suitcase remained on the opposite side of the room and wasn't unpacked, instead it had been opened and it looked like Courtney had been sifting through it to get something out of it.

Sure enough she had, she had found all of the photos that she had taken with her to the World Tour Competition, most of them were of her and Duncan, kissing, hugging, just being with each other and it all made Courtney feel sick.

She found a pair of scissors and took one of the photos, it was of the day that she and Duncan had gotten their matching tattoos, she gently rubbed the area on her arm where the Tattoo still remained, a red heart. A symbol of their never ending love for each other.

Symbol my Ass.

Courtney snatched the scissors back up and angrily cut right through the photo, and then again, and again, until the photo was nothing but several pieces on the floor.

Feeling a sense of pride from this, she brushed them aside and grabbed a new one, this time it was the day that they had gotten Britney, they were smiling at the camera with Britney sat next to them asleep, the tiny raccoon looked so happy curled up next to her Mother and Father. And that moment was long gone.

She started cutting up the photo, even right through the sleeping Britney, she was innocent in all this, but even she reminded Courtney of Duncan.

She was in the middle of snipping the third photo of her and Duncan when there was a knock at the door; Courtney ignored it at first, until a familiar voice called through.

"Courtney? Are you in here?"

The voice was oddly calming, it made Courtney slowly lower the scissors and look towards the door; it was also a voice that she hadn't heard properly for days, months even.

Bridgette.

Courtney swallowed hard, her mouth was dry and rusty, but she still spoke up, giving Bridgette consent to come in.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing the light from the hotel hallway into the room, it was like an angel coming out of the clouds and bringing the sun behind her on a bad day.

"Jeez, Courtney! Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Courtney then realized that she had been sitting in the dark room, the curtain hadn't been pulled and there was no light on, she scanned the room and then looked back at Bridgette and shrugged her shoulders blankly.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and flicked on the nearby light switch, the sudden burst of light in the room made Courtney shield her eyes, and then she took a full look at Bridgette, it had been ages since she had seen her, partly because Bridgette was kicked off the show at an early stage and when Courtney was kicked off, Bridgette was still in Siberia. When she had gotten back however, she had a lot of time to catch up with Geoff on, so she had pretty much done what Courtney did and shut herself away in her room with Geoff in tow, Courtney knew this because she had the room next door to Bridgette and could hear them occasionally at night, engaging in some midnight 'fun'.

"Oh my Gosh! What are you doing?"

Courtney blinked at Bridgette's words; she shrugged her shoulders again and looked back down at the photos, "Cutting up some memories".

Bridgette placed her hands on her hips and walked into the room and grabbed a few tissues from the bathroom, she then walked back over to Courtney, who was still focused on the photos next to her, and handed her the tissues.

"First thing, clean yourself up" Bridgette told her, "You look like a Panda".

Courtney pouted, but still wiped the tissue under her eyes, wiping off the make up that had stained her face from the crying she had done earlier.

"Now, next" Bridgette said as she sat next to Courtney, "What's up? I haven't seen you in days, and now that I have I'm not sure that I want to"

"I'm fine!" Courtney protested, "And don't blame me for the fact you haven't seen me in days…you could have knocked earlier but you were having some…" She shuddered bitterly, "Some fun with Geoff."

Bridgette blushed furiously and looked down at her hands that were clamped together on her lap, "Alright, I could have, but I didn't, but now I'm here so you can you please tell me what's going on?"

"You should know by now" Courtney mumbled, "Duncan happened!" She growled, "He cheated on me! He humiliated me! And now…I'm giving myself a detox".

"By cutting up all photos of you and him?"

"…Yes".

Bridgette sighed, "Come on, Courtney, this is silly, this whole thing with Duncan is silly, I can tell, you let the competition get the better of you, you both did".

"Oh yeah? Then why is he outside right now, cuddling and kissing Gwen?" Courtney snapped back as she went back to cutting up the photos.

"Because…I don't know, I'd like to say I do but…they've always had a spark for each other I guess; I reckon it's all the heat of the moment, I had the same kid of thing you know. I'm ok now and I'm sure you will be too!"

Courtney completely ignored her and carried on cutting, Bridgette angled her head around so she could see Courtney's face, "Come on, stop this now, you're going to hurt yourself in a minute".

"No I'm not!"

"Courtney, you're cutting really close to your fingers, you're going to have an-."

"OW!"

Bridgette jumped back slightly and gasped when she saw a splash of red on Courtney's hand, she had snipped a piece of skin off her finger, it was nothing major and in that split second, Bridgette knew that it could be healed in a matter of weeks, but the way that Courtney had started screaming after she had seen the blood on her finger would make anyone in that hotel think that she had been stabbed.

"You jinxed me!" Courtney started screaming at Bridgette, "You made me cut myself!"

She was cradling her hand to her chest and whimpering slightly, Bridgette calmly stood up and walked back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Courtney snapped, "You made this mess now you fix it".

"I'll be right back" Bridgette told Courtney sternly, she then turned on her heel and walked out of the room, Courtney growled angrily, but soon whimpered again when her finger started throbbing, she gulped nervously and peeked down at her finger, she felt like she was going to faint, blood was pouring out of her finger like a river, she could feel her eyes growing heavy and her head getting lighter, she started gasping for air, trying to prevent anything from making her faint.

A sudden touch on her injured hand brought her out of this state of mind, Bridgette had indeed come back and had brought a first aid kit with her, she went to work and started wiping the blood off Courtney's finger.

Once that was done, she grabbed a water bottle that was lying by the first aid kit that she had brought with her too and handed it to Courtney, "Drink this, you're in shock, it'll help, but whatever you do, don't look at your finger, ok?"

Courtney nodded and shakily opened the bottle of water and started sipping it, then she turned her head right away from her finger, she knew what Bridgette was getting her to do, if she looked at her finger she would be sent into a state of shock and then she probably would faint.

"There you go, you can look now".

Courtney frowned, "I don't want to".

Bridgette chuckled softly, "it's covered up now".

Courtney groaned and slowly turned her head back around to look at her hand, sure enough there was a flesh coloured cover on it, stopping the blood form pumping out any more.

Bridgette grinned, "There, not so bad is it? I'll just secure that for you, so it doesn't unravel or anything".

She grabbed a few white bandages from her bag and started wrapping it around Courtney's finger; she smiled softly and looked up at Bridgette.

"How come you're helping me?" Courtney mumbled, "I was horrible to you earlier".

"You're my friend" Bridgette said simply, "I'd help you out of anything".

Courtney smiled again and watched Bridgette as she slowly tied up the rest of the bandage around Courtney's finger, soon it was all tied up and looking ok.

"There" Bridgette said, "It's nothing too serious, give it a few weeks and your finger will be good as new, in the meantime" She bent down and picked up the scissors that Courtney had been using.

"No more cutting up photos" She said to her.

"Fine" Courtney mumbled, "But…how else am I supposed to erase that jerk from my head?"

"Time" Bridgette said, "It'll take a while but…time is the perfect healer, he may be on your mind right now but if you're really meant to forget about him then…he'll go, trust me".

Courtney lowered her head, "It's just…I don't know if I can, I mean we had such a connection, it didn't always seem like I but…we loved each other, Bridgette. We really did, and now he's cheated on me, it's all ok for him because he has Gwen, what do I have? Nothing. Everyone hates me, I keep on being used and then thrown away, it's frustrating me, I have no friends all because of this whole situation, I'm not the bad person in this story, he is! And she is too!"

"People understand that" Bridgette said kindly, "And don't say that you don't have any friends, because if that was true then I wouldn't be here would I?"

"Maybe you felt pity for me?" Courtney suggested.

"Not likely" Bridgette replied, "Look…I like you Courtney, I'm pretty sure that Geoff likes you too and Trent's probably on your side too since he can't stand Duncan. There are lots of people here that like you…namely ones that didn't compete in World Tour but…still you have some friends".

Courtney smiled briefly and then looked back down at the photos, "Do you think Gwen's prettier than me?"

Bridgette opened her mouth to speak, but then immediately closed it, she didn't want to answer that, Gwen was her friend too, this was something she hated about this entire fight, she liked Courtney but she also liked Gwen, both girls were nice to her and she couldn't fault with either of them, it was just the fact that they couldn't stand each other that ruined this bond she had with both girls.

Courtney looked back up at Bridgette, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I know that _she's_ your friend too".

Bridgette nodded briefly, "She is my friend, and you shouldn't be comparing yourself with her anyway, you both have completely different styles, you're not alike in any way, it's near impossible to compare you two anyway. She's got an edgy style; you're more prim and proper, maybe if you stepped outside with black hair and black clothes them maybe?" She giggled to herself and Courtney stuck her nose in the air.

"No way!" Courtney snapped, then she started to laugh to.

"So…you don't think Duncan cheated on me because I'm…ugly?" Courtney mumbled.

Bridgette immediately shook her head, "Not at all, come on! He used to be crazy about your looks before all this".

She reached out and grabbed hold of Courtney's shoulders, "I said this before, I reckon this whole romance between the two was the heat of the moment, it happened to me too with Alejandro, it wasn't until I saw sense that things started to click for me, things should happen too and I think it will with Duncan as well. Once this whole crappy show has ended we will then see what happens with them two, they may break up, they may get married and have kids, I don't know. But at that point you'll then realize that there is someone else out there that will be you're perfect partner, it might not be Duncan, or you never know, it could be! But at the moment you've got to move forward, forget about him and Gwen and concentrate on your own life, you'll be surprised at how far it will get you".

Courtney listen intensively to all of Bridgette's words, then she reached over and pulled Bridgette into a tight hug.

"Thank you" She mumbled quietly.

Bridgette smiled and rubbed Courtney's back a few times, then combed back through her hair, "It's ok, what are friends for?"

They soon pulled away and Bridgette jumped up and grabbed Courtney's hands too, "Come on, its something I'm not too keen on but retail therapy can really help a break-up, I think a shopping trip is what you need".

Courtney nodded and wiped the last few spots of make up away from her eyes and flattened her hair down, she then slipped on her shoes and left the room with Bridgette.

On the way through the hotel, Courtney just seemed to naturally perk up, she confidently walked through the hotel lobby with Bridgette, and then it clicked.

She was right about her looks.

Courtney was beautiful, and if Duncan failed to see that then fine with her, because there were lots of people in this world that thought she was stunning. She wasn't going to let that couple ruin her again, she was going to be strong and brace from now on.

"_I feel Pretty_" Courtney sung under her breath, "_Oh so Pretty, I feel Pretty and Witty and Bright…and I pity any girl that isn't me tonight_".

"I heard that!" Bridgette laughed loudly as she nudged Courtney on the arm.

"Hey, it's true!" Courtney said happily as she took off down the street.

Bridgette smiled and shook her head slightly, "Welcome back, Courtney".

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I liked that! It made me smile while writing that!<strong>

**Anyway, I thoroughly suggest you listen to 'I feel Pretty/Unpretty' because without that I would be sitting here twiddling my thumbs!**

**Please review and more One-Shots will be up soon…I must be nearing the end surely!**


End file.
